


Serendipity

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family affection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Magic, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Golden Trio, logolepsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Serendipity(n.) finding something good without looking for it.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself that no more unfinished work, and I won’t write fiction in the Harry Potter fandom. Apparently both of those didn’t happen. Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction in this fandom. I'm a trash for platonic friendship so my work is mostly about affection anyway. Thank you for reading! If you could spend a minute to leave kudos and comments, I highly appreciate it!

##  _**1, Serendipity** _

**_Serendipity_ ** _(n.) finding something good without looking for it._

…

It was purely destiny when the fate made Hermione sit on the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express with the infamous Harry Potter and a redhead named Ronald Weasley. It’s not like she actively looked for anyone on that train – she was a muggle and she didn’t know she was a wizard until the day the letter came, so it’s safe to say that Hermione expected a lot and nothing at the same time.

She didn’t even know who exactly Harry Potter was before, for the record. Still, it was one of the best coincidences in her life. She wouldn’t say that constantly being at the risk of deadly danger for life or even worse, being expelled from Hogwarts was always a pleasant experience, but she liked the thrill each time they faced a strong opponent and had to make important decisions.

She liked to call their first meeting a _serendipity_. The word sounded nice on her tongue, and the meaning rang a nostalgic feeling in her chest, a warmth bubbling inside her heart that made she smile every time she thought about it.

 _Serendipity_ meant finding something good without looking for it. And that’s exactly how Hermione would describe the unbreakable friendship with Harry and Ron, and all the other unforgettable memories and important people in her life.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Next chapter: **Couthy**._


End file.
